


Scar, the Soundtrack

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Music, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soundtrack for Miss_Peg's story, "Scar".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar, the Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/gifts).



**1\. No Light, No Light - Florence + the Machine | 2. Hold My Hand - the Fray**

**3\. Hourglass - Sleeping At Last | 4. Heartlines - Florence + the Machine**

**5\. Video Games - Lana Del Ray | 6. The Wreckage - Vanessa Carlton**

**7\. Exit Wounds - the Script | 8. Breathe Me (cover) - Sarah Brightman**

**9\. Dirty Little Secret - Sarah McLachlan | 10. Wait - M83**

**11\. Terrible Love - Moda Spira**

[listen here](http://8tracks.com/browneyesparker/scar-the-soundtrack)


End file.
